


Many Meetings

by BlackRook, ShatrisLerran



Series: Долго и счастливо. Роман в фанфиках [15]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRook/pseuds/BlackRook, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: Курсант Феликс Миттермайер фон Ройенталь проходит стажировку на Хайнессене и встречается с разными людьми





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Глава 2 написана Лайме. Размещается в серии с ее ведома и согласия.

_19 год НР_

Вечер первой долгожданной увольнительной на Хайнессене для курсантов Феззанской военной академии явно не задался. Осмотр достопримечательностей и прогулки откладывались на потом — весь день сильный ветер гнал на столицу автономии серые дождевые тучи, и в конце концов молодые люди решили ограничиться походом по ближайшим барам. На самом деле, они просто завернули в первый попавшийся и заказали для начала пару кувшинов глинтвейна (как здесь называли глювайн) на всю компанию, чтобы согреться после недолгой прогулки под холодным дождем. Судя по всему, те местные жители, которые не хотели сидеть по домам (или казармам) этим вечером, тоже предпочли уютный полумрак бара и выпивку, поэтому свободных столиков было немного. К счастью, курсантам достался довольно большой круглый стол недалеко от барной стойки, и после распития второго кувшина молодые люди оживились и стали довольно громко делиться впечатлениями. Солировал, как всегда, Андерс Лихтенберг — длинный курносый парень со светлыми волосами — остальные хохотали и поддакивали в нужных местах.

— А давайте по пиву! Посмотрим, умеют ли тут варить что-то, похожее на настоящее пиво!

— Что, птенчики, не верите в наши способности? — незнакомый голос грубо прервал очередной взрыв хохота. Андерс поперхнулся и замолчал, оглядываясь на внезапно выросшего за его спиной громилу. Повисло неловкое молчание. Пока курсанты переглядывались, незнакомец опустил Андерсу тяжелую руку на плечо, заставляя того сесть, и выставил перед ним недопитую кружку с остатками пива. — Давай, попробуй, сосунок! Сам справишься или помочь? — с этими словами громила подтолкнул курсанта в спину. За соседним столиком одобрительно заржали.

Феликс Миттермайер наконец справился с оцепенением и решительно встал навстречу великану. Такое положение дел ему было внове, дома, на Феззане, если ситуация совсем уж выходила из-под контроля, можно было представиться — и случайные хамы уходили искать более подходящую жертву (не то чтобы Феликсу доставляло удовольствие прятаться за фамилию, но Хайнрих в свое время доступно объяснил, где проходит граница между гордостью и глупостью). Увы, здесь, в столице Баалатской автономии, подобное бы точно не сработало. Или сработало бы противоположным образом. Феликс даже растерялся на несколько очень длинных секунд, пока громила доставал Андерса, приняв того за лидера. Требовалось срочно исправить положение.

— Прекратите немедленно! — потребовал он самым решительным тоном. — Мы не хотели никого обидеть. И позвольте нам составить мнение о местном пиве без вашего участия!  
— Ой, смотри-ка, брюнетик заговорил. Ты тут что ли главный? А ну пойдем выйдем, поговорим, — громила отцепился от Андерса и, покачиваясь, направился к Феликсу. И только сейчас в скудном освещении бара на куртке противника стал различимым шеврон с розой. «Только этого не хватало!». У Миттермайера неприятно засосало под ложечкой — было понятно, что розенриттер от него точно мокрого места не оставит. И остальные не спасут. Было бы у него оружие…  
— Карл, отвали от моих курсантов, — донесся от противоположной стены смутно знакомый голос. — Слышишь, кому говорю?  
Громила — Карл — резко обернулся.  
— Теперь ты этих феззанских выкидышей защищать взялся? Хаммер, да ты совсем сдулся! Правильно генерал Линц тебя выгнал, гнилье почуял!

Феликс тихонько перевел дух. Не зря голос показался знакомым: Дик Хаммер, их местный преподаватель по боевой тактике, как раз поднимался с дивана, осторожно выпутавшись из рук виснувших на нем двух девиц.  
— Еще раз говорю, Карл, отстань от ребят. Дай им отдохнуть, у них, знаешь ли, увольнительная. Хотя откуда тебе знать, — ехидно продолжал Хаммер, подходя ближе. — Тебе увольнительных почти не перепадало, как я помню.  
— Ах ты! — Карл рванулся вперед, забыв про курсантов, но был в несколько незаметных движений остановлен и уложен мордой на барную стойку. Хаммер тем временем продолжал:  
— Остынь уже, а? Еще раз — не трогай моих ребят. Хочешь подраться, поищи себе кого-нибудь своего размера.  
В это время к стойке подскочили еще пара парней с розенриттерскими шевронами.  
— Хаммер, все, отпускай, мы его уведем сейчас. Не в духе человек, перепил немного, — примирительно сказал один из них. Хаммер пожал плечами и ослабил захват.  
— Пусть больше на людей не бросается. Генералу сами доложите.  
Те с готовностью кивнули, таща присмиревшего Карла к выходу. За ними потянулись еще несколько человек, видимо, из той же компании. Хаммер пожал плечами, отряхнул руки и повернулся к молчаливо взирающим на него курсантам.  
— Интересно, доложат или нет. Впрочем, ну их. Бармен! Бочонок пива на этот столик! Я угощаю. — Перехватив удивленный взгляд Феликса, он добавил: — И сам угощусь, не переживайте. С вас закуска.

Пока курсанты тащили стул для своего спасителя и преподавателя, Феликс исследовал меню и заказал побольше тарелок с копченостями. Ему почему-то казалось что это самое меньшее, чем они могут отблагодарить Хаммера за спасенный вечер. Тот, впрочем, осушил одну кружку пива и начал было подниматься из-за стола, когда Феликс все-таки рискнул остановить его вопросом. Не тем вопросом, который интересовал всех, но близким к нему:  
— Капитан Хаммер, все-таки почему тот розенриттер почти не бывал в увольнительных?  
— Потому что генерал Линц подписывал увольнительные только тем, кто сдавал физподготовку на высший балл.  
— А почему? — влез неугомонный Андерс. Хаммер усмехнулся:  
— Чтоб, если что, от патрулей могли удрать. И в любой драке победить, как же иначе. Больно ему надо было, чтоб его парни свой шеврон позорили. Вот Карл и обозлился. Кстати, если вы хотели спросить, правда ли меня выгнали из розенриттеров, то да, это правда.  
— Но как же вы оказались в этом полку, — не выдержал Феликс. — Все знают, что туда берут выходцев из Империи. Ну, или раньше брали…  
— А я, между прочим, не на Хайнессене родился. А на Одине.  
— Но…  
Хаммер снова усмехнулся:  
— Давайте я уж тогда все сразу объясню. Дик Хаммер — это сокращение моего имени. Оно слишком длинное и недостаточно демократичное, так что раз уж мы с матерью осели на Хайнессене, то я в какой-то момент решил называться так. Но в розенриттеры все-таки вступил. А генерал Линц меня выгнал.  
Оглядев ошарашенных курсантов, Хаммер потряс головой, явно пытаясь справиться со смехом:  
— Ну да, выгнал. Пришлось выгнать, сам я не хотел уходить. А генерал настаивал, что я слишком умный, чтоб топором махать. А флот в бой вроде как водить некому. Так что отправили меня учиться, теперь вот вам лекции по боевым перестроениям читаю. Потому что в бой вроде как мы не собираемся, но флот водить все равно надо уметь.  
— Отец часто говорит, что не верит, что мир продлится долго. Надеется, но не верит.  
Хаммер понимающе кивнул — он-то был в курсе, кто отец Феликса:  
— Просто наши родители выросли в Галактике, где война никогда не кончалась. Может, они и правы, а может, я вам читаю теорию, которая скоро станет бесполезна. Поживем — увидим, — с этими словами Хаммер поднялся и добавил: — Все, я пошел. Негоже заставлять девушку так долго ждать. Особенно двух девушек. Приятного вечера!  
— Постойте, капитан Хаммер. — Феликс замялся, но все-таки выдавил: — Спасибо вам за помощь.  
Тот пожал плечами.  
— Во-первых, вы мои ученики. Во-вторых, все-таки в увольнительной — никаких капитанов. Дик, и на «ты». А то я чувствую себя каким-то древним ископаемым.  
— Ладно… Дик… спасибо… тебе, — такое насилие над накрепко вбитой в академии субординацией далось нелегко, но Феликс справился. Хаммер расхохотался:  
— Так-то лучше. Обращайся в любое время. Кроме учебного.  
— До свидания, — нестройный хор остальных курсантов, воздавших долг тернуссенскому темному, был ему ответом. Андерс, изрядно захмелевший, но не потерявший головы, внезапно постучал по наручным часам:  
— Еще пять минут тут посидим и опоздаем!  
— Ох, тогда ни лекций, ни новых увольнительных, только теплая демократичная гауптвахта! — добавил кто-то.

Быстро расплатившись за закуски, курсанты высыпали из бара на свежий воздух. Дождь так и не перестал, поэтому к казармам они бежали бегом. «Надо будет подтянуть физподготовку, — подумал Феликс, перепрыгивая лужи. — Пригодится».

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Блеклое осеннее небо над космопортом Хайнессенполиса то и дело прорезали рыжие всполохи взлетающих шатлов. Ветер гонял сухие листья каштанов по наполовину пустой бетонированной стоянке автомобилей, возле которой на каменном парапете сидел, подложив под себя ногу, синеглазый очень молодой человек в курсантской форме Феззанской военной академии. Голос, объявляющий рейсы, сюда едва доносился. Курсант набивал послание в раскрытый на коленях небольшой комм. Отвел взгляд от экрана, задумчиво проследив, как ветер поднимает от островков каштановых листьев верхние, и вновь вернулся к письму:  
_«…На Феззан возвращаюсь ненадолго, недели на две. После обещают практику в полевых условиях на Капче-Ланке, и домой вернусь только к экзаменам. Везу полную сумку подарков, но, конечно же, не скажу, каких, только намекну, что Анни лопнет от счастья»._  
Он нажал «отправить» и захлопнул крышку комма. Теперь послание уйдет по сети в информационный центр Хайнессенполиса, откуда будет по каналам космической связи доставлено на Феззан, а из Центра связи Феззана — на семейный комм, откуда послание прочитают отец и мама с сестрой. И всё это займёт от силы час.  
Юноша не спешил вставать и рассеянно наблюдал за всполохами пассажирских шаттлов в небе.  
— Феликс, Феликс! — донесся голос, и другой запыхавшийся курсант подбежал к стоянке со стороны космопорта. — Ну Феликс же! Вставай, посадку пропустишь. Объявили уже.  
— Успею, — молодой человек по имени Феликс уложил комм в сумку и поднялся на ноги. — Еще полчаса до вылета. Незачем так волноваться, Андерс.  
Феликс забросил сумку на плечо, и они пошли по дороге в островках все тех же вездесущих каштановых листьев к огромным стеклянным дверям космопорта.

  
***  
Месячный курс лекций в военной академии Хайнессена для группы студентов из Нового Рейха по обмену закончился днем раньше, и уже после торжественного обеда молодые люди оказались совершенно свободны и предоставлены сами себе в этом огромном городе, столице демократии прошлого и новейшей демократии настоящего, городе сотни музеев и тысячи памятников, улицы и площади которого дышали историей… Но даже в такой погожий — в отличие от прошлой увольнительной — день вовсе не экскурсии по столице демократии интересовали стайку семнадцатилетних ребят из Рейха, с хохотом вывалившуюся из ворот академии.  
— Пиво здесь отвратительное, как мы все уже убедились — тоном знатока просвещал сокурсников Андерс Лихтенберг. — И вино так себе. Зато эти демократы делают великолепный коньяк. А их кальянные бары! Найдем ближайший, а потом еще и выпьем, и к вечеру будем готовы к танцам с девочками. Феликс, ты идешь?  
— Нет, — сказал Феликс, — У меня здесь дело. Я вас, наверное, потом найду.  
— Ну-ну. Звони — быть может, мы еще будем в состоянии включить комм и тебя послушать, хотя пообещать не могу. Лично я намерен как следует развлечься! Ну и напряженным был этот месяц — вечерами я мог только лежать пластом на своей койке.  
Андерс и остальные скрылись за поворотом ближайшего перекрестка, а Феликс, постояв с минуту, поднял карту вызова такси.  
Куда нужно ехать, он знал.  
Увидев расположившийся вдоль скоростной магистрали цветочный базар, остановил машину и купил букет белых роз.  
  
Он узнал и не узнал этот обелиск — точно такой же, как голографическое изображение на домашнем компакте, но до чего же высокий! Сощурился от солнечных бликов в синем стекле вставок, долго читал надпись под барельефом. Аккуратно положил цветы и несколько минут стоял, задумавшись. Захотелось по-военному отдать честь и щелкнуть каблуками — как принято в академии — но всё-таки он не стал. Представил, как нахмурился бы его отец Вольфганг, вздумай Феликс отдавать честь ему, и не стал. Еще немного посидел на скамейке в сквере под развесистым кустом желтеющей сирени, затем поднялся и медленно пошел вперед по пешеходной дорожке.  
  
  
***  
— Эй, ты! Жить надоело? Разуй глаза и шевели ногами!  
Чья-то рука крепко схватила Феликса за локоть и рванула вперед. Завизжали тормоза, и из окна автомобиля прозвучало забористое ругательство. Феликс так глубоко задумался, что не заметил, как пешеходная парковая дорожка перешла в скоростную магистраль, на которую он и ступил, не глядя по сторонам. Хорошо, что нашлось, кому схватить его за локоть.  
Перебежав дорогу, Феликс смог рассмотреть свою спасительницу, девчонку лет шестнадцати в широченных штанах с карманами и узкой майке мужского покроя. Не красавица, но с лицом живым и интересным. Светлые, коротко подстриженные волосы и глубокие темные глаза. Полнейшее издевательство над женской красотой такие стрижки, а тем более такие штаны.  
— Эй, ты чего! — кричала девчонка. — Откуда такой свалился, что по сторонам не смотришь? У тебя что… — Вдруг она, посмотрев на Феликса, стала серьезной, и осторожно спросила: — Умер кто-то?  
— Эээ, я… Нет, все нормально, не беспокойтесь.  
— Значит, девушка бросила, — категорично заключила девчонка.  
— И девушка не бросила, — улыбнулся Феликс. — Она ждет на Феззане. А я просто задумался и отвлекся. Спасибо вам, мисс…  
— Лин, — бросила девчонка. — И без мисс, и без «вы». Что за имперская ерунда? — И, внимательно оглядев его курсантскую форму, добавила: — Ты откуда здесь?  
— Курс в военной академии по обмену, — Феликс протянул Лин руку, и та крепко ее пожала. — А я Феликс.  
— Вот что, Феликс, — решительно сказала Лин, хватая его за руку и увлекая за собой. — В кафе через два квартала отсюда в кофе наливают столько коньяка, что любую задумчивость снимает как рукой. И я от тебя не отстану, пока ты не выпьешь две чашки, а то, знаешь ли, в Хайнессенполисе полно дорог.  
— Обычно я сам приглашаю симпатичных девушек в кафе, — рассмеялся Феликс. — А чтобы девушка меня — такое со мной впервые.  
— Если тебе станет легче, можешь заплатить за мою чашку, — ехидно улыбнулась Лин. — Разрешаю.  
  
— Это же нужно было додуматься до имени Розалинда! Я благодарна родителям за многое, но точно не за это дурацкое имечко.  
Они давно сидели в кафе — странная пара, очень прямой, подтянутый и аккуратно причесанный курсант в черной, идеально сидящей по фигуре форме, и лохматая девушка, залезшая с ногами в кресло, живо жестикулирующая руками и периодически ставящая локти на стол. Феликс отпил кофе — шла уже третья чашка, на этот раз с молоком, — и подумал, что Розалинда — это действительно преувеличение. Если светлые волосы отрастить и завить кончики, да нарядить её в платье, тогда, возможно, и будет Розалинда, а так…  
— Лин тебе больше подходит.  
— Я знаю, — Лин кивнула и откусила край рассыпчатой корзиночки с малиной и заварным кремом. — А тебе нравится твое имя?  
— Никогда об этом особенно не задумывался. Но — да, пожалуй, нравится. — И зачем-то добавил: — Оно значит «счастливый».  
— И как, работает? Ты счастливый?  
— Что я везунчик, это точно, несколько раз мне по-крупному повезло. А счастливый ли — это можно всю жизнь проверять.  
— Что дальше будем делать? — Лин допила мокаччино и со стуком поставила чашку на стол.  
— Если хочешь, можем найти остальных наших с Феззана и присоединиться к ним. Они хотели к вечеру нагуляться по барам и найти местечко, чтобы потанцевать. Только я не знаю ни одного вашего танца.  
— А, вальс уже почти не танцуют, — махнула рукой Лин. — Концепция танцев такая — слушай музыку и двигайся в такт. А у вас что танцуют — сложные танцы, как на видео из Старого Рейха?  
— По-разному. Бывают и вечеринки под Старый Рейх, но больше любят в феззанском стиле, они ярче и динамичней.  
  
И была дорога по вечернему городу, залитому разноцветными огнями вывесок и пряно пахнущему сухой листвой, поиски клуба «Мэри Джи» на бульваре Примирения, встреча с подгулявшими товарищами и Андерс, говорящий: «Так-так, а Феликс, оказывается, ходил за девушкой. Всё, всё расскажу Марте!», и мысль, мелькнувшая в голове у Феликса, что Андерс, разумеется, Марте не расскажет, но насколько бы это облегчило ему жизнь! Он хотел бы разорвать их отношения — Марта утомляла его навязчивостью, а любовь прошла, если и была когда-то, — но так и не решился поговорить с Мартой до отъезда и отложил это дело до возвращения на Феззан, если не до возвращения с Капче-Ланки.  
Был ярко освещенный фиолетовыми и розовыми лампами клуб, где била в виски громкая музыка, и Феликс пытался «слушать музыку и двигаться в такт», с каждым таким тактом всё больше ощущая любовь к вальсам на вечеринках в стиле Старого Рейха.  
— Тебе совсем не нравится? — Лин, приподнявшись на цыпочках, кричала ему в самое ухо, чтобы голос смог прорваться через музыкальную лавину.  
— Не нравится, — так же, в ухо, ответил ей Феликс. — Я вальсы люблю.  
— А я вальсы совсем не умею, — немного грустно сказала Лин. — У нас их почти не танцуют.  
— Да это просто. Научить?  
Лин кивнула.  
— Только нужно выйти отсюда.  
Они, держась за руки, прорвались сквозь танцующую толпу и вышли за пределы «Мэри Джи» в прохладную осеннюю ночь. Из полураскрытой двери клуба лился розовый свет и доносились ритмы, где-то по дороге с огромной скоростью неслись автомобили, но всё равно тишина поначалу охватила целиком и оглушила.  
— Вон, туда, — Феликс увлек Лин к высоким кленам, между которыми проглядывала небольшая ровная площадка. Там он, присев на колени, разыскал в сумке музыкальную карточку, которую вставил в комм, затем показал Лин основные движения и рассказал про ритм.  
— В общем-то, твоя главная задача — следовать за мной. Я веду. Мда… — нахмурился Феликс. — Штаны эти твои совсем не подходят.  
— А тебе не нравятся штаны?  
— Не нравятся, — честно сказал Феликс. — Платья лучше, и длинные волосы, и туфли.  
— Вот шовинист, — фыркнула Лин. — Зуб даю, твоя семья не с Феззана и не с бывших территорий Альянса, а именно что из Старого Рейха.  
— Точно, — улыбнулся Феликс. — Ладно, меньше слов. Клади левую руку мне на плечо, а правую вытягиваешь вот так, и я её держу.  
  
Когда они закончили и вернулись под розовые лампы клуба, выяснилось, что сокурсники Феликса уже с полчаса назад как уехали в общежитие, и оставаться здесь теперь не имело никакого смысла.  
— Я недалеко живу, доберусь пешком, — сказала Лин, указывая рукой направление.  
Феликс решил, что немного проводит её, а затем поймает такси.  
Дождь зарядил и перестал, наполнив город стылой влагой и запахом сырой травы и асфальта.  
— Ты когда улетаешь? — спросила Лин, глядя себе под ноги.  
— Завтра утром, в одиннадцать. Прямой рейс до Феззана.  
— К своей девушке, да? Как там её?  
— Марта, — автоматически бросил Феликс.  
— Марта. Наверняка красивая, и носит платья и туфли, и длинные волосы.  
— Мы не можем поговорить о чем-нибудь другом?  
Прошли четыре квартала, беседуя о другом. Наконец Лин остановилась и сказала:  
— Всё, почти пришли. Я не хочу, чтобы ты провожал до самого дома.  
— Как скажешь. Будет, как ты хочешь.  
— А я хочу… Да, я сделаю, как хочу, — как-то отчаянно произнесла Лин, приподнялась на цыпочки, обхватила руками голову Феликса, наклоняя к себе, и поцеловала — сильно и жадно. Феликс поначалу растерялся, но затем ответил на поцелуй, запустив пальцы в её короткие волосы, влажные от дождя.  
Потом Лин резко отстранилась, покраснела и бегом рванула по каменной дорожке и скрылась в темноте между деревьев. Феликс на минуту остолбенел, затем пришел в себя и позвал в темноту:  
— Лин. Да Лин же, подожди!  
Обошел вокруг двух ближайших домов, не находя её, вздохнул и поплелся к дороге, нащупывая в кармане карту для вызова такси. Тут он понял, что не знает ни её номера, ни фамилии.

  
***  
С легким шорохом неслись по идеально гладкому асфальту космопорта капсулы, подвозящие космических пассажиров к их рейсам. Феликс и Андерс ввалились в нужную им капсулу с табличкой «Феззан, 11-05», и рухнули на сиденья, бросив сумки на колени. Быстро опустилась вниз, отделяя их и остальных пассажиров от пространства, прозрачная дверь.  
— Могли бы дать нам на Хайнессене дня три, — рассуждал Андерс, устраиваясь поудобней. — Один свободный вечер после беспрерывной двухнедельной муштры — ха!  
— Действительно, — ответил ему Феликс, глядя в окно и скользя взглядом по зданию космопорта.  
Вдруг в потоке пассажиров, спешащих на свои капсулы, Феликс заметил Лин. Она была в строгом синем платье до колен и в синих туфельках, волосы гладко причесаны и забраны за уши, и нитка жемчуга на шее. Лин тоже заметила Феликса, подняла руку и что-то сказала — слов не разобрать, а читать по губам Феликс не умел. Феликс приложил ладонь к стеклу и улыбнулся ей, и в этот миг капсула тронулась, мгновенно набрав скорость, и девушка скрылась вдали, превращаясь в синюю искру, а затем и вовсе исчезнув.  
Ни фамилии, ни номера.  
— Жаль, — пробормотал Феликс, и Андерс удивленно посмотрел на него.


End file.
